Quest 4 Heroes
Langkah-langkah utk mengambil Quest Utama: * Karakter telah mencapai lv 15 atau lebih. * Bicaralah ke NPC yg bernama D.End (ada di setiap Menara Pelatihan), yg akan memberikan tiket utk masuk ke warp di belakangnya. * Ketika telah berada di dalam warp tsb, bicaralah kepada NPC Joan. Dia akan meminta bantuanmu utk “mencari tahu apa yg terjadi di masa lalu, kemana semua Bale pergi?” Kliklah pilihan pertama, yaitu “Baiklah, bagus.” * Setelah itu bicaralah kepada NPC Iris dan NPC Peterson. Sama seperti kepada NPC Joan, kliklah pilihan yg menyetujui utk membantu mereka berdua. * Lalu kembali lagi keluar, dan bicara lagi kepada NPC D.End. * Setelah itu, kamu bisa memilih utk menjalankan misi yg mana utk diselesaikan terlebih dahulu (apakah misi dari Joan, Iris, atau Peterson). Tapi disarankan utk menjalankan misi 4 Hero Sign terlebih dahulu, karena itu adalah misi yg tidak terlalu susah, dan tampaknya memang misi 4 Hero Sign itu adalah tahap awal dari semua misi utama. A. D.Heroend Bicaralah dgn NPC D.Heroend dan kamu akan melihat ada 7 pilihan. Pilihan ke-2 sampai dgn pilihan ke-5 adalah misi yg bisa kamu ambil. Jika inventory kamu penuh, kamu bisa mengambil tugas ini satu per satu. Tetapi agar lebih efisien, disarankan utk mengambil semua potret sekaligus. PERHATIAN: Ada perbedaan langkah antara karakter perempuan dan karakter laki-laki utk quest Arus’ Sign dan Claire’s Sign Utk karakter laki-laki, ikuti langkah-langkah berikut: A.1. Arus’ Sign (exp 12750, rep 900) * Pilih “Mengambil potret Arus” di NPC D.Heroend. * Lalu pergilah ke Bar Elim. Carilah NPC Knight Rambut Hitam (dia adalah Arus) dan bicaralah kepadanya. * Kliklah pilihan kedua, yaitu “Bisakah kamu memberiku tanda tangan?”. Tapi sayang, dia tidak mau memberikannya karena dia tidak mengenal kita. * Agar dia bisa mengenal kita, kita harus membantu dia. Kliklah pilihan ke-3, yaitu “Menerima permintaannya.” * Kemudian klik pilihan “Permintaan sederhana.” * Kita diminta utk menemui seorang peramal di Kota Madelin. * Sampai di Kota Madelin, bicaralah dgn NPC Shina, sang peramal, utk menyelesaikan tugas dari Arus. * Kemudian kembalilah ke Kota Elim. Laporkan hasil tugas kita kepada Arus, lalu minta tanda tangannya. Saat ini dia sudah mengenal kita, jadi dia dengan senang hati memberikan tanda tangannya; yg bisa langsung kita berikan kepada NPC D.Heroend atau disimpan utk diberikan nanti. * Quest Succescor (optional) Skrg pergilah ke central milita silon, masuk ke gua silon temui Bocah aneh berambut hitam yg tdp di gua silon di dalam warp “Ke tmpt aman” dimana warrior of darkness berkumpul. Bicara pilih semua, nanti dpt quest Sucessor, balik lg ke Arus tanyakan tentang bocah berambut hitam. Nanti dpt quest letter to be sent to a boy yaitu surat dr Arus utk anak itu, jd balik lg ke Bocah td. Kasi suratnya ke anak itu trs bicara ke dia pilih semua, nanti dia kasi replynya, balik lg ke Arus kasi tau ke Arus reply dr anak itu, dan dpt d Lion Crest. Skrg balik lg ke Silon bicara sama Bocah itu pilih semua. Trs balik lg ke Arus (capebolakbalik). bicara sama Arus pilih semua. Nanti HRSNYA ada pilihan minta tanda tangan Arus, mintain, dpt d tanda tangan Arus . A.2. Claire’s Sign (exp 12750, rep 900) * Pilih “Mengambil potret Claire” dari NPC D.Heroend. * Lalu pergilah ke depan gerbang Istana Elim. Temui seorang Wanita Terhormat di sana. Dialah Claire sang permaisuri. * Ternyata karena kita udah membantu Arus, suaminya, dia sudah kenal dgn kita. Ketika ditanya sesuatu ttg Arus, kliklah pilihan ke-2. * Setelah itu bicara lagi dgn Claire, dia akan memberitahukan kita ttg seseorang yg bisa membantu kita memecahkan misi yg di berikan oleh NPC Joan. Tapi mari simpan itu untuk nanti. * Bicara lagi utk yg ke-3 kalinya kepada Claire. Kali ini utk meminta tanda tangannya, dan dia akan memberikannya utk kita berikan kepada NPC D.Heroendatau disimpan utk diberikan nanti. Utk karakter perempuan: Bicaralah dgn Claire terlebih dahulu utk mendptkan tanda tangannya. Nanti akan diberikan misi utk menyelidiki ttg Arus. Cara utk menyelesaikan misi itu adalah dgn membayar minuman Arus, lalu dia akan mengobrol banyak. Setelah itu kembali ke Claire utk menyelesaikan misi tsb. Misi tambahan Permaisuri Claire : Nanti kau akan mdpt misi dr dia utk menemui Marcus di Madeline.da n akan mdpt surat kerajaan darinya agar bs menemui Markus. Skrg temuilah Markus di Madeline, Rumah Markus di utara Madeline. Saat mau masuk ke rumah markus, dicegat pelayannya Emilia, katanya nga bole masuk. kalo gitu bicara ke Emilia, berikan surat kerajaan yg didapat dr Claire ke dia, kata Emilia mau nipu dia, nga diizinkan masuk ? Quest Convincing Emilia (meyakinkan Emilia kalo kita org baik2 )Siapkan 1 buah gold, pergilah ke rumah Shina , kasi goldnya, Nanti dia akan cerita Emilia suka bantu anak2 di Gereja Madeline . Skrg pergi ke gereja di madeline tmpt anak2, bicaralah ke NPC Erantess, bicara ke dia pilih semua, dpt quest dr membuat masakan tuk anak2. Bicaralah ke salah 1 anak yg ada disana, anak2 itu akan minta dibikinin makanan (resepnya dikasi oleh anak itu). Sesudah dpt bhnya, bikin masakan dg bicara kpd NPC Kettle yg ada di depan Erantess, klik trs sampe kau dpt masakannya, kasilah ke anak itu. Anak2 itu akan berterimakasih kpdmu dan kan membalas budimu.Bicara lg ke anak itu, pilih semua, nanti pd akhirnya kau meminta anak itu menyampaikan kpd Emilia ttg kebaikanmu. Setelah itu bicara lg ke Erantes s dan anak2 itu, pilih semua. Kalo suda Balik ke Emilia, dia akan bilang bahwa dia dengar kabar dr anak2 gereja, dia jg bilang dia sudah tau bahwa surat kerajaannya asli. Skrg Emilia mempercayaimu, AKHIRNYA skrg bs masuk ke rumah markus. Masuklah ke dalam. Disitu kau akan bertemu dgn NPC Markus. Bicara ama dia pilih semua, nanti dpt Markus Pass dr dia, yaitu pass utk bs ke gua Clements. Bicara lg ke dia pilih semua, trs keluar dr situ, bicara ke Emilia,nanti dpt Aleph Crystal, simpan di inv. Skrg pergi ke gua clements, temui npc Agen perjalanan Zaid yg ada di depan tambang clements, bicara, nanti akan ditele ke Gua Clements Lantai 3, masuk ke dlm nanti ada NPC mayat di udara, pergunakanlah Aleph Crystal disitu, nanti akan ada secuplik adegan masa lalu? see for yourself . Kristal Aleph pecah dan hilang (spt biasa), trs bicaralah ke npc Agen perjalanan yg ada di situ (Lt 3) dan kau akan ditele balik ke luar gua clements. Skrg balik lg ke markus, bicara ke dia pilih semua. (Note: setelah ini, kau bs bicara lg ke Emilia, dia akan kasi optional quest yaitu baby sitting yaitu bikinin lg masakan utk anak2 gereja td LAGI, saran wa kelarin nanti setelah 4 hero kelar). Skrg balik ke Claire, bicara ke dia pilih semua, HRSNYA ada pilihan minta tanda tangannya. A.3. Baldea’s Sign (exp 12750, rep 900) * Pilih “Mengambil potret Baldea” dari NPC D.Heroend. * Lalu pergilah ke Goa Clement di Zaid. Jgn lupa utk membawa potion dan scroll. Baldea berada di lantai 1 Gua clements disekitar dimana bos King Of Death spawn. LOKASInya adalah selama jln itu lurus ikutilah jln itu, bila jln tsb bercabang, SELALU AMBIL JALUR KANAN, pd saat ketemu cave ogre PERTAMA KALI, ambillah jalur KEDUA TERKANAN, akan ke tmpt semacam town square tdp RATUSAN ruthless skullo serta scorpy General, trs belok kanan sambil melihat KIRIMU, yup, itulah Baldea * Temui NPC Baldea di dekat ruangan Coin (Quest dari Hiswill). Bicara padanya dan dia akan memberikan tanda tangannya utk kita berikan kepada NPC D.Heroendatau disimpan utk diberikan nanti. A.4. Duran’s Sign (exp 12750, rep 900) PERHATIAN: Harus sudah belajar skill Emoticon. * Pilih “Mengambil potret Duran” dari NPC D.Heroend. * Pergilah ke Bar Kota Elim. Bicara kepada NPC Rosanne dan tunjukkan foto Duran. * Rosanne ternyata kenal dgn Duran. Tapi dia minta sbh Silver sbg ganti info keberadaan Duran. Silver drop dari Tarantula di Goa Crude. Letaknya satu map di atas Kota Lime. Jadi, ayo ke Kota Lime. * (Langkah berikut hanya bagi yg belum menjadi anggota Militia): Mumpung di Lime, tidak ada salahnya kita menjadi anggota Militia. Jadi, pergilah ke Perkumpulan Militia dulu. Lalu ngomong dgn NPC Jack utk mendapatkan tes menjadi anggota Militia. Ternyata tesnya diminta ke Goa Crude utk bertemu dgn seorang NPC (kebetulan kita mau ke sana). Setelah dapat sbh Silver/lebih (jumlahnya tidak masalah), bicaralah ke NPC Cordelia yg berada di dekat sebuah batu besar. Kemudian kembali ke NPC Jack utk diangkat menjadi anggota Militia. Lalu NPC Jack akan memberikan sbh kartu tanda pengenal Militia, yg terletak di layar emoticon. * Kembali ke Kota Elim. Berikan Silver ke NPC Rosanne (pilih “Tunjukkan permata”), lalu dia akan memberitahukan ttg seseorang yg bernama Janet di Lime yg tahu ttg Duran. * Ternyata Janet yg dimaksud adalah ketua perkumpulan Militia. Dari NPC Janetkita akan mendapatkan emoticon Eagle Crest dan info tentang seseorang yg bernama Slay. * Temuilah NPC Slay yg berada di dekat Sentral Misi Kota Lime. Bicaralah dgn dia. * Dia meminta kita utk mencari Gold (drop dari monster Crow di Tengah Sungai Mimir. Tempatnya satu map di bawah Zaid). * Berikan dia Goldnya. Ternyata dia malah mengancam. Tunjukkan kalau kita tidak takut dgn dia! Tapi ternyata dia tidak mau memberitahukan apapun kepada kita. * Kembali ke NPC Rosanne, (cw rambut merah). kemudian tunjukkan lagi foto Duran Pilih semua, nanti dpt quest suruh kasi dia 1 silver. Kasi trs bicara lg pilih semua. Nanti dpt quest lg nmnya First Knight. Dia akan menyuruh kita mencari Knight ke-1 Duran di Adel. Jadi next stop ke Adel! * Sampai di Adel sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya Knight ke-1 Duran. Tetapi coba kita klik Pengemudi Kereta Kuil Adel. * Ternyata kita dibawa ke sebuah tempat yg terdapat monster yg bernama Lioner, berelemen Logam, dgn HP sekitar 33k (disarankan utk yg lvnya di bawah 40 sebaiknya grup utk dapat membunuhnya) * Setelah mati ternyata si Lioner memberikan kita tanda tangan Duran (akhirnya dapat juga, meskipun tidak bertemu dgn Duran :D) Berarti kita sudah mengumpulkan 4 bh tanda tangan! Ayo kita kembali ke NPC D.Heroend dan berikan semua tanda tangan itu kepadanya. Setelah semuanya diberikan, klik pilihan pertama. Maka selesailah quest dari NPC D.Heroend. Total reputasi bertambah sekitar 13600 (termasuk 900 reputasi per foto). Well, usaha kita selama ini terbayar juga =D